


More Than Anything

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants her more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More Than Anything  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 251  
>  **Summary:** He wants her more than anything.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'report' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for st_20_fics

_Don’t look!_ James T. Kirk yelled silently to himself as he tried desperately not to notice how Yeoman Rand filled out her uniform or the way her legs seemed to... _She has such beautiful legs!_ Captain Kirk cleared his throat as he glanced quickly at her face. He almost groaned in frustration. A few tendrils of hair had escaped the intricate style she usually wore and framed her face. He fought the urge to reach out and tuck the strands behind her ear. 

With a great deal of effort he quickly averted his eyes and signed is name to the report she handed to him.

“Anything else you want, Captain?”

The innocent question shot through him, rendering him speechless for a moment. He wanted to hold her in his arms, caress her body to see if her skin was really as soft as it looked but most of all he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her melt against his body as she surrendered to him. A sigh swept through him. It was the last thing he should need but it was what he wanted... more than anything.

A look of regret for the things that might have been shown deep within his eyes. “That’ll be all, Yeoman.”

Captain Kirk kept his eyes straight ahead as she headed for the door and if he happened to catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eyes as she left the room... well, no one was the wiser.


End file.
